For the Love of Family
by r2roswell
Summary: My first Alex/Maggie fanfiction. A short Thanksgiving fluff piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"I don't see what the big deal is," Maggie said to Alex the morning of Thanksgiving in Alex' apartment, "It's just Thanksgiving- a time when people pretend to be nice to each other and gorge on too much food then regret it the next day and are stuck with leftovers that last a week."

"Come on Maggie, it's more than that. You know a chance to be with family, friends, people who love you."

"A.) Family is in Nebraska and I don't go home for the holidays and B.) that's my gift to the real cops who actually have family."

"Well you know I love you," Alex said stepping closer to her girlfriend, "And Kara more than adores you."

Maggie couldn't help but turn around and face Alex, "And babe, you know I love you too and Kara's great but I can't just go back on my word this late."

Alex backed up, "Wait, what word? I thought you said they gave you the night shift."

"No, I didn't say that. What I said was I got stuck with the night shift. Didn't say how I ended up with it."

Alex was starting to fume so she crossed her arms, "So then how did you end up with it?"

"Babe, listen, every year for as long as I've been a cop I've always taken the holiday shifts. When I'm out there it gives me peace of mind knowing the people I work with are safe. And now that includes you."

"Well you do know I can take care of myself and if worse comes to worse I've got Supergirl on speed-dial."

"And I think that's cool and everything but sometimes I like to get the work done myself. If not for anything it makes me feel like I'm doing something that's actually worth it."

Alex nodded. So much had changed in both their lives and this was the one thing Maggie wasn't ready to give up just yet. So many heroes and aliens had become central to their lives that sometimes being human didn't seem to matter as much anymore as it had once used to. If anything the job kept Maggie grounded, kept her human and gave her a focal point when the world around them was out of control.

"Okay," said Alex.

"Okay, just like that? No more fighting on the subject?"

"Sure it hurts that you won't be with us for Thanksgiving but Maggie, you're a great cop, I've told you that so if what you need is to be out there so others don't have to worry then okay. I knew what I was signing up for when I started dating you."

"Same here, Danvers, we both love our jobs."

Alex let out a small laugh, "A little too much."

Maggie reached and held Alex's hand and then squeezed it, "Hey that doesn't mean I can't love you too."

"I know."

"I've gotta go."

"Wait, before you do," Alex said as she paused her words. She then pulled Maggie by the arm and brought her in for a long kiss, not ready to release her until they both needed to come back for some air.

The two only smiled at each other and Maggie then went to the door. She paused and looked at Alex, "I promise I'll make it up to you next year."

Alex's eyes widened, "Next year? You think we'll be together then?"

Maggie turned her head to the side and smiled. It killed Alex whenever she looked at her that way.

"We'd be crazy not to be," said Maggie, "I'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"So where's Mon-El…er…Mike," Alex corrected making sure to use his human given name instead.

It had been less than two hours since her fight with Maggie and she'd come to Kara's after a much needed release.

"At the DEO," Kara replied, "James wanted to get in a workout before going to CatCo and he thought Mike would be a better training buddy."

"Better than who, Winn?"

"You saw what happened to Winn the last time he offered to help James."

Alex whinced. When James had wanted Winn's help in training Winn thought he'd meant with simulations he could design in the DEO training facility. He hadn't thought it would be a real UFC cage match. According to James he had taken it easy on Winn. Winn didn't think so after Kara had discovered two busted ribs.

"Yeah that wasn't pretty," said Alex, "Well maybe he'll have better luck with Mike.

"Yeah if James doesn't end up being the one with the broken bones this time.

"So are the guys still coming for dinner?"

"They are."

"Good, that's good."

"Hey what's going on with you? You've been acting weird since you got here."

"That obvious, hu?"

"Only because I know you too well, that and you keep eating the marshmallows. What's going on?"

"Maggie and I had a fight."

Kara took a seat across from her sister at the island table.

"Bad?"

"I don't know. It didn't seem that way to her."

"But to you it did?"

"Well yeah. It's my first time celebrating the holidays with someone I care about, really care about and she has to work tonight."

"Yikes."

"And I was really looking forward to having her here with us, with me. Finally I could be grateful for the one good thing in my life that has made me truly happy. And the thing is Kara, Maggie wasn't assigned the shift tonight, she asked for it. I mean can you believe that!"

Kara hated seeing her sister in this kind of pain. Never had Kara seen Alex as happy as she had been when she'd come out, as difficult as that had been or when she first began dating Maggie four months ago.

Now she wanted more than anything to make it better somehow.

"Want me to talk to her?"

"No."

"Want Supergirl to have a talk?"

"Especially not! It's hard enough that Maggie doesn't know Supergirl and my sister are one in the same."

Kara shook her head, "I've given you permission to tell her. I've got James and Winn. I don't see why you can't have Maggie."

"No it's safer if she doesn't know."

Then isn't her shift tonight exactly that: keeping people safe, keeping you safe? I know you can handle yourself but maybe this is also her way of putting you before the job. Maggie probably feels better knowing you're safe with your family."

Alex meet Kara's gaze, "I hate it when you're right."

"I know you do which makes it more fun for me."

Alex reached for a marshmallow and threw it at Kara but her sister used her super speed and caught the glob of sugar in her mouth.

"Cheater," said Alex. "I don't know maybe there's an upside to Maggie not coming tonight, I mean at least I won't have to tell mom."

"Why wouldn't you want to tell Eliza?"

"Have you met our mother? Kara, this isn't like you coming out as Supergirl."

"it kind of is actually," Kara said thinking back to last Thanksgiving and how the situation went south, "but there was a silver lining. Eliza came to accept not just me as Supergirl but she accepted you as a DEO agent and she accepts now more so since we know who Jon really is. I'm sure she can accept you being gay."

"Not everyone is as optimistic as you, Kara."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kara was glad Alex had convinced her to get a bigger dinner table. Only Winn had spent Thanksgiving with the Danvers last year but this year it included the four of them plus James, Jon, Megan and Mike. Their extended family had certainly grown.

It was fun watching Mon-El…Mike navigate through the holiday, still somewhat a little awkward especially once Mike referred to Eliza as a babe. Kara had been quick to scold him as well Winn since he had taught him the word.

His questioned continued asking some as to why they celebrated a holiday in which a superior force slaughtered inferior ones.

"I don't know," said Winn, "It's tradition even though our forefathers were morons."

As Alex was getting things set up at the dinner table she turned to her sister, "Kara wait a minute," she said, "There's one too many here."

Kara shrugged, "I know."

Alex walked over to her sister and leaned in, "Kara, what did you do?"

"I haven't done anything. I'm staying out of it."

"This extra place setting…not staying out of it."

"Okay fine but can you blame me for being a romantic optimist? You never know."

"What's going on with you two," Eliza asked when she saw her two daughters huddled together.

"Nothing," Alex said a little too quickly, "Nothing's going on."

"Yeah," said Kara, "just two sisters having a friendly chat."

"Uh-hu, so then what's with the extra plate? You think I wouldn't notice? Who are we expecting?"

Kara and Alex looked at each other unsure of what to do at this point.

Alex took a deep breath, "Mom there's something that I…"

"You know," said Kara, "It never hurts to have an extra setting. With our line of work we never really know who will come by. Maybe Clark."

"Uh-hu so is Clark coming? I thought he and Lois had personal trip they were taking for Thanksgiving."

"Well he could still change his mind," said Kara.

"You two are up to something," said Eliza, "but I'll let it go for now. You do know whatever is going on though, you can tell me right?"

Alex smiled, "We know."

Eliza placed a hand on each of her girls. "Okay we'll leave the mysterious place setting right where it is. Now come on, help me finish setting up."

When Eliza left, Alex looked at Kara, "Well I almost tried.

Kara rubbed her sister's arm, "I know. It's okay."

"Thanks for covering for me when I couldn't."

"Anytime. Come on let's get things ready. I'm sure the guys are starving and I definitely am."

* * *

After fifteen more minutes the table was set. Kara had taken care of the turkey with her heat vision and now all eight of them sat at the table.

Alex looked to her right, the place next to her sitting empty and thinking about how the one person she wanted most wasn't here.

"Um," Kara said as she noticed her sister's sadness, "Maybe we should begin and say what we're thankful for."

"Why would we do that," Mike asked.

"Because it's Thanksgiving," Kara said, annoyed by his question, "We give thanks for what we've been lucky to have."

"Oh okay then can I say something," asked Mike.

"This should be interesting," said Winn.

Mike ignored the comment, "I'm thankful for you Kara and the rest of you."

"Me," Kara said sounding surprised.

"Yes," Mike continued, "You made me feel welcome on this planet and who knew a guy from Daxum and a girl from Krypton what could celebrate what is a holiday equivalent on our worlds- two worlds hating each other and coming together."

"Wow, Mon-El," said Kara, "that was actually pretty nice. Thank you. Who's next?"

Before anyone could get in another word, Alex spoke up.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you, something about…me."

Alex froze, trying to get the words just right. She had thought of so many different scenarios on how to proceed with telling her mother.

It was one thing with Kara because of how close they were but how did any kid or adult in her case, tell their parents that all dreams of finding a nice man and settling down in the traditional way were dashed?

Before Alex could take another minute to think of how to proceed there was a knock on the door. Kara used her x-ray vision but upon seeing who it was, did nothing.

There was another knock.

"Aren't you gonna get that," Alex asked.

"You're close to the door," Kara replied.

Alex just shook her head, "The things I do for you."

Once Alex had her back turned, Kara slipped on her glasses and smiled, "Nope," she whispered, "the things I do for you."

* * *

Alex opened the door and her eyes widened.

"Maggie. What are…what are you doing here?"

"I got someone to cover my shift." She held up a bottle of wine, Alex's favorite and a vinyl album by Fugazi. "Kara told me about your punk rock phase. I figured we could listen to it together sometime. I'm sorry about earlier, I…"

Alex took a step forward. She knew her friends and family were watching but she didn't care. This moment had become hers and she wanted it more than anything else. All she saw was Maggie and everything she had done to show up.

"Maggie," she whispered as she took a step closer, "shut up."

Alex leaned down and took Maggie's face in her hands, the topside of her hands brushing lightly against her dark brown hair. Their lips met, gently at first but then with a force that neither of them could compete with. Maggie placed her free hand down to Alex's hip as Alex brushed Maggie's cheek with her thumb.

The two of them released after less than a minute.

"Wow," said Maggie, never getting tired of the way Alex kissed her. "What was that for?"

"For showing up."

"We should fight more often, Danvers."

"Don't push it Sawyer."

"I don't want to wait a year to spend the holidays with you, Alex."

"Neither do I."

"So we good?"

Alex kissed her girlfriend again, lightly this time.

"We're more than good."

"Hey," Winn said breaking the couple away from their moment of bliss, "Are you guys gonna continue making out or are actually gonna eat anytime soon?"

Alex blushed and Maggie smiled. Alex then reached for her girlfriend's hand, remembering the first time they'd ever held hands; back before they were together, back before Alex had accepted she was gay, back when it had surprised her but felt good at the same time.

"Come on in," Alex said. She then took a deep breath.

* * *

Kara got up from her seat and walked over to the couple to give her sister the moral support she needed.

"Hey Kara," Maggie said to her.

"Hey Maggie. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too and thanks for the invite."

"Of course," Kara said as she took the gifts from Maggie and placed them on the counter, then returned to the two of them.

"And who's this," Eliza asked as she went up to her daughters and new guest despite having all ready seen that which could not be taken back.

Alex took a deep breath, "Mom I'd like you to meet Detective Maggie Sawyer, my…my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Danvers," Maggie said shaking Eliza's hand.

"Please call me Eliza," Eliza turned to Alex, "Girlfriend? Is this what you girls couldn't tell me?"

"Don't take this out on Kara, this is on me."

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to a hundred times but I thought if I did I wouldn't be good enough, it wouldn't be what you or dad wanted. Kara wanted us to say what we were thankful for well I'm thankful for Maggie. I didn't fully know what it was like to be me until I met her. I am sorry if this hurts you but I'm not sorry for being in love with Maggie. I won't apologize for that."

"Can I get a word in please?" Eliza asked.

Eliza hugged her daughter tightly. Alex was confused at first and then gave into it know what it meant and how hard it had been to come out to her mom.

"I am so proud of you," said Eliza.

"I don't…" Alex said as she pulled back, "I don't understand. I thought you would be disappointed in me."

"Sweetheart, you have spent your whole life taking care of others, taking care of Kara that you never stopped to take care of you. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that you couldn't be you."

"Even if that means I'm not dating a guy?"

"I just want you to be happy, Alex. That goes for both my girls. If we can accept your sister," Eliza stopped and saw Kara make a head motion so Eliza quickly changed the trajectory of her thought, "who she is then I can most certainly accept you too and your girlfriend."

Eliza placed her hands in Maggie's, "Now let me get to know this beautiful woman you're seeing."

"Aw," said Winn, "Don't you just love Hallmark moments? Does this mean we get to eat now?"

"Dude you're tech," said James, "We do all the real work."

"You did not just say that Olsen. Without me you would be very low tech and using garbage can lids. Not very effective."

"What's Hallmark," Mike asked.

Kara shook her head, "Come on Maggie, we saved a place for you."

Alex squeezed Maggie's hand and she felt her squeeze it back and the two of them followed Kara and Eliza to the dinner table to rejoin their friends and starting the conversation where they left off, with everyone saying what they were thankful for.

Jon had been given the honor of carving since he was the closest father figure Alex or Kara had and Eliza had come to appreciate how he thought of them as foster daughters.

The evening continued, each embracing in the camaraderie, Maggie mentioning how Kara had invited aliens to the group since Jon, Megan and Mike were out in the open as far as being them and Alex assuring her that friends came in all types, leaving Maggie to think back of when she had introduced Alex to the alien bar a while back.

Alex was happy as she watched her family, her friends, and the love of her life all enjoy a good time, her mother genuinely interested in Maggie.

A once in a lifetime perfect Thanksgiving.

* * *

 **[~END~]**

Happy Thanksgiving to all of you out there 3


End file.
